Teardrops of the Sky
by writergirl318
Summary: the world is crying as it loses someone. Feeling as though her perfect life is ruined, Victoire mourns the loss of someone she thought was close to her.


**So I was reading Dominique fics and this came into my head. I'm not sure if anyone will understand it, but I really like it.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone, except for the children mentioned, are J.K. Rowling's.**

_Teardrops of the Sky_

As much as she hates it, it's time to admit that it's over. All of it is. The bleak day only makes things worse. As she lifts her face to the sky, she wants to embrace the raindrops that seem like the world is crying for the injustice she mourns over. A clap of thunder echoes ominously, and she waits for the flash of bright lightning that never comes.

"Mummy, I'm cold." She jerks back a little from her trance and stares down at her little girl with bright blue eyes like hers. Her strawberry-blonde curls are dripping and soaked, and she shivers in her light dress that clings to her skin. She sniffles uncomfortably as her mother's eyes turn on her. "Can we go home now, Mummy? It's so cold out here."

"Alright, pumpkin," another voice says before she can respond. "Daddy will take you home, and we'll let Mummy stay a little longer. She has some things she needs to take care of, sweetheart." She smiles gratefully as he takes their daughter from her arms that are beginning to ache. She'd never admit that though. He kisses his wife's lips softly, knowing that she needs to be by herself as she sorts things through. "I'll see you at home, love."

She only nods, unable to stretch her lips into even a weak grin, her crystal eyes returning to the patch of mud and stone that looks like a sloppy mess. She can't even acknowledge the faint _pop_ that means that he has Apparated home as the tears that she fought so hard to keep contained now mix in with the tears of the sky that have long since washed away her mascara. Not caring if she has ruined her black dress or not, she falls to her knees in front of the muddy mess. It takes a few minutes for her sobs to subside, but she holds her arms over her chest to keep herself from falling apart.

"Why did you do it?" Her voice is raspy and surely whipped away by the wind as soon as the words leave her mouth. Strings of wet blonde hair fall in her face, but she doesn't have the strength to push them away. "Why did you leave me?"

She knows that the body buried beneath the mud will never hear her, but it feels comforting to speak aloud. She hates this place already, but she knows she will come back almost every day until she herself is sleeping in the ground. "You know we all loved you. Why did you have to leave us? Why did you leave _me?_" She knows it's selfish, but she feels as though it was all done to spite her, to ruin her perfect life.

Because everything was perfect until a few days ago. She had everything, the perfect family, the perfect job, the perfect _life_. It wasn't fair. _She_ was perfect; everyone thought so. Everything would always be ruined, she'd always have the shadow that followed her and made her miserable.

She closes her eyes, only to see a flash of blood on the floor, surrounding the lifeless and pale body. More tears fall as her eyes flash open again, only to see the name on the tombstone. A sudden anger builds up in her, and she splashes mud over the name, erasing it from her mind. She stands up and kicks over the flowers that were already beaten down by the heavy rain. She tramples the petals and scatters them. "I hate you!" she screams at the tomb. "You're selfish, and _I hate you_! You were supposed to be there! You were my _sister_! You were supposed to play with my daughter and spoil her when I wasn't looking! I was supposed to be able to go to you when Teddy and I fought! You were supposed to be the _godmother_ to our new baby Remus! But you're not because you're selfish, and I'm glad you're dead!"

She's crying again as she stumbles away, trampling more of the rose petals. She sobs, knowing she honestly didn't mean any of the things she had just said. She resented her sister's decision, but not her sister. Victoire looks back at the tomb one last time before she Apparates home, vowing that she'll never return. "I don't really hate you, Dom," she whispers, before she disappears with another, _pop_.

The tears of the sky wash away the mud that Victoire splattered over the tombstone, and the girl with shining, strawberry-blonde curls looks at it sadly. "Oh, but you do," she whispers to the place where her sister disappeared. "Two days, and everything will go back to normal. Trust me, it always has."

She glances down sadly to read the words that she herself had asked for in her last letter to the world:

_Dominique Weasley (February 14, 2003- February 14, 2019)_

_Though I will always be overshadowed,_

_May you learn to find happiness,_

_Where there was none for me._

_Goodbye to those I loved,_

_But never loved me._

**So how was it? Good? Bad? Eh? Please review, because I'm not sure how it turned out. And just for clarification, Dominique killed herself because she felt overshadowed by her older sister and Victoire was the one who found her, and she will always be haunted by the sight of Dominique dead. At the end, it's Dom's ghost who reads the tombstone.**

**Also, I am revising my Dominique chapter fic, and it will be much better. I hope no one believes that I have given up on it, because I think it's going to be a fantastic story. I should have everything redone in a week or two.**


End file.
